


Timing

by Plagg



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, is it because the blueberry can't be evil?, is that it?, mad mike doesn't count that's like ethan's equivalent of wilford, why don't we have an established nice evil ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Corrupted Crank meets Darkiplier.





	Timing

They didn’t seem to be aware.  No one ever was.  It didn’t matter, anyhow; the less they knew the better.  No one needed to be aware.  Everyone assumed that Ethan was just fine, and that the “cute, happy blue boy” was just goofing around.

But, Corrupted Crank was smart.  He hid on the surface, hiding.  Hiding, hiding, hiding from everything.  So long as no one knew that he was a replacement, he could be loved.  Oh, how he wished he could know what it was like.  Why did Ethan get to know? 

“This isn’t the right time,” he mumbled.  “Not the right time, not the right time, not the right time, _not the right time_.”  Sand sifted through his metallic fingers, and for not the first time Corrupted wished he could feel.  He couldn’t feel anything; they didn’t give him sensory input.  He didn’t know what food felt like, what rest felt like, what pain felt like, what laughter, crying, the yelling he was so prone to doing felt like.

He dug around in the sand and peered over at Mark and Tyler before allowing his eyes to drift towards the water.  It should’ve been a terrifying sight, but the water delighted him.  So much could be done with water; he could do _so much_ with water, if only he was allowed to touch it.  They didn’t allow him to touch it.

“Ethan, what are you building?” he heard Amy ask.

Without missing a beat, he yelled loud enough to be heard over the wind.  “Poopy castles!”  Everyone laughed.  They always laughed; that was good.  Laugh, laugh, laugh.  Hahahaha.  They still couldn’t guess that this wasn’t Ethan.  Laugh, laugh, laughing fun. 

“ _You’re a clever one, aren’t you_?” Corrupted heard.  That distinct voice.  That distinct, deep, rough voice that could only belong to one – “ _Though, it seems you have a bad habit of thinking_.”

“Why are you talking to me?” Corrupted asked.  He noted that his head jerked on its own; he’d have to tell them to fix that.  He couldn’t afford faults in his programming.  

“ _I have a few plans, you see_ ,” the voice began to explain.  “ _I’m in need of a clever one who…has nothing to lose, you could say.  I believe that might just be yourself_.”

“Oh, that’s very untrue,” Corrupted said.  “I could lose an arm, leg, eye, hair on my head, gear, screw, or even precious time.”

“ _There is no waste of time, clever boy_ ,” the voice said.  “ _If you accomplish something, or begin to accomplish something, then what is wasted?  Certainly not effort or energy or time_.”

The gears turned in his head, and Corrupted considered this offer.  “What will I be doing?”

“ _Oh, you’ll learn in due time, my young, clever machine_.”

“Due time.”

“ _Now, be a good boy and tell no one that you spoke to me, Corry.  Understand_?”

“I understand, Darkiplier.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my take on what Ethan's evil version would be like. I feel like it almost has to be a robot simply because of "crank." However, I feel like on his own he wouldn't cause much trouble. Just when someone changes his programming, things can go awry. Corrupted Crank (or Corry, if you want to make him happy) just wants attention and wants to be loved. He wants people to know him and love him, no matter what.
> 
> If you want you can follow me on tumblr @pidgesheadphones. I might make a few posts about this and see what I can come up with...


End file.
